Lovestruck
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Harry makes a startling discovery about Fluffy.


**Title:** Lovestruck  
**Rating: **K  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Harry, Fluffy  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Summary:** Harry makes a startling discovery about Fluffy.  
**Word Count: **618  
**Notes: **For the Pick a List Competition over at the HPFC forums. My prompt is Fluffy. I'm not sure where this came from, but after being given the prompt and reading that when asked in a interview, J.K. Rowling replied that Fluffy was released into the Forbidden Forest after the first book, this idea begged me to write it. **  
Feedback: **Yes, please

* * *

When Harry first became an animagus, with Professor McGonagall help—Animagus transformation was too dangerous to try by himself—he was surprised to find out that his form was a wolf. Professor McGonagall had told him that many times, one's Patronus is the same as one's animagus transformation. He was ready to become a stag like his father had been.

Professor McGonagall didn't seem too surprised. "You've been spending a lot of time with Remus Lupin lately, ever since..." She trailed off.

"Ever since Sirius's death," Harry finished for her.

Professor McGonagall nodded, smiling apologetically at him. "Some of his personality might have rubbed off on you. After all, you have been studying harder this year than you usually do, and you seem to be ignoring Professor Snape instead of raising to the bait a lot more."

Harry nodded. He knew it made sense. Part of him was mournful that he didn't take after his dad when it came to being a stag animagus, but he couldn't hate the fact that he was a wolf. They were friendly, intelligent, and loyal creatures. Moony might be aggressive without the Wolfsbane Potion, but he was still a wolf.

Not to mention he was quite the cute wolf according to Professor McGonagall. With his black fur, his green eyes were really striking. Again, that was according to Professor McGonagall. He decided to be called Midnight while he was in his animagus form.

His professor took him to register and after that, he was free to transform. He was sure Professor McGonagall didn't have the same thought that Harry did. He took to sneaking out of the castle into the Forbidden Forest so he could run away in his form. It was so freeing, and as Midnight, none of the other animals bothered him.

At least none of the animals bothered him until Midnight came face to face with Fluffy, the three-headed dog that Harry had first saw when it was guarding the trapdoor that led to the underground chamber where the Philosopher's Stone was hidden.

Fluffy wasn't acting aggressive though as Midnight froze in his tracks. The dog was sniffing him, which in itself wasn't alarming. Midnight knew what Fluffy was capable of, though.

Suddenly, Fluffy began mercilessly licking Midnight's muzzle. When Midnight started to run away, dodging trees and bushes, ducking to avoid low hanging branches, Fluffy followed, hot on his trail.

Although Midnight was agile, similar to Harry on a broom, Fluffy had power behind him. When the dog launched itself at Midnight, the small wolf was pinned.

Midnight freaked out when he realized what was wrong with Fluffy. The dog was humping him. Although Harry had never looked closely at the beast, Midnight found out that Fluffy was actually a girl who was hot for Harry in wolf form.

Midnight wiggled, trying to get free while Fluffy continued to show her appreciation for him. A noise distracted the enthusiastic dog and Midnight was able to slither free finally.

Midnight ran for the safety of the castle, not looking back. He heard Fluffy behind him, but he used his agility to evade capture. When he finally made it out of the forest Midnight became Harry once again and rushed to the castle.

When Ron asked how his traipse through the Forbidden Forest went, Harry knew he was blushing. Without touching his face, he knew his cheeks were bright red by the heat he felt emanating from them.

He never told Ron about what happened with Fluffy. It was just too embarrassing. He decided then though to not sneak out to the Forbidden Forest as Midnight anymore. He did not want to see a lovestruck Fluffy in that form again.

* * *

**Note: **I now have an AO3 account and all of my stories, including my unpublished original stuff, is posted. You can find the link on my profile page.


End file.
